Pocahon and Jean Smith
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: This is a genderbender story! One-shot, answering the question of 'what if' the characters were the opposite gender!


**Hello all! I'm so sorry I haven't updated my Harry Potter stories for a LONG time! I'll try to get to them - I swear. But right now it's just easier to do one-shots, which is what this is!**

**This story is based on this fanart: http : // cyberlainny . deviantart . com / art / Pocahon - and - Jean - Smith - 155495221**

**Just get rid of all the spaces! It's a really great piece of art! I asked the artist if I could do a story for it - said yes! ^.^ There will probably be another two of these, but for other Disney movies. Cyberlainny has two other fanarts with this concept! Go check them out!**

**-----------**

Pocahon followed the strange pale woman with the skill of a hunter. He didn't make a sound that would alert her to his presence. He was hidden in a small group of trees, on a small incline, watching the woman with strange pale hair by the river.

He knew he shouldn't be here…his mother had told him that these pale visitors were strange, and that no one should go near them…but, this woman was just so fascinating.

Pocahon fingered the pendant his mother had given him earlier today. _"Your father wore this at our wedding," she said happily, and yet with sad remorse. She fastened it behind his neck. "I hope you too, will wear it at yours."_

His mother meant that he should marry Kocouma. She had told this to Pocahon when he had arrived back from their victorious battle with their sister tribe. His mother had said that, if he were to one day become chief, he had to have an equally strong wife. A wife that could become chiefess if something were to happen to him, as had happened to his father.

And Pocahon knew his mother was right. He did need to marry, and soon. But…Pocahon felt like something was leading him to a different path. Something that he couldn't even dream of; something his mother couldn't dream of either. And this did not include marrying Kocouma.

He thought back to his strange dream of the spinning arrow…even Grandfather Willow was stumped.

Sighing, Pocahon decided he should be focusing on the pale women. He looked up and…she wasn't there. Strange. She had just been there, by the foot of the water…

Pocahon slowly stalked off the hill, and to a patch of grass. He peered through and yes, she wasn't there. Pocahon decided to continue to the water. He leaped carefully and gracefully from boulder to boulder. He was on the fourth when the pale woman burst out from behind the waterfall.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jean Smith ducked under a tree branch and continued on her exploration of the land. It was beautiful, the forest. There was nothing like this in England. Parks, of course, but the trees here went on forever.

It would be amazing to see it be transformed into a city.

Jean considered that she was probably the first woman to step foot in this forest - well, English, of course. The savages of the land most certainly at women. It filled her with pride, this thought. She prided herself in being the only women on a ship full of men, and showing them up every time.

At first, the voyages wouldn't let her aboard the ships. It was considered back luck. But when she I disguised herself as a man and ended up saving the lives of ten men, her identity had been revealed, but she had been granted the right to travel as Jean Smith - not the silly fake name she had used before, John Smith.

Good thing, too, Jean had hated the idea of cutting her long blonde hair to make the charade more believable.

Finally, Jean broke through the trees and spotted a river and giant waterfall. She was parched and very sweaty. It water looked simply amazing - crystal clear. Jean walked to the edge of the water and sat on her knees. She removed her metal helmet and shook her hair out.

Jean leaned over and washed her face with a handful of water. It was nice and cool. Next, Jean scooped up some water in her hands to drink. She was about to take a sip when she saw a reflection in the water…a dark figure.

Jean's heart started to beat wildly. It was a savage. She knew this. Jean took a deep breath and drank the water, acting as natural as possible. She stood and put her helmet back on. She took a tentative step into the water, then waded over to a nearby, small, waterfall. Behind it was a small ledge. She crouched down and took out her rifle, lighting it and preparing to jump out…

Despite the fact that she had this gun, and she knew she could handle her own…she was afraid. The fact that she was a women made her much more venerable to attacks on the natives. They always ran into the males. There had been rumors of savage attacks on women in other new worlds, who were there with their husbands.

There was no way Jean would allow that to happen to her.

Then, Jean saw a shadow approaching the waterfall. This was it…once it was close, Jean burst out from behind the waterfall, landing on one of the large boulders.

Jean was just about to pull the trigger when…she was distracted. The savage in front of her…didn't look _that _much like a savage. He was, of course, dark skinned, like all savages. But he had this beautiful long black hair, that was almost as long as Jean's. It was sleek and shiny, and he held a two eagle's feathers behind one ear.

He was bare chested, a fact that made Jean blush, with only a turquoise pendant around his neck and a bit of deer skins around his waist. His face as strong and he had this light brown eyes that…Jean became lost in.

Without barely thinking about it, Jean lowered her rifle and set it down on a rock. She slowly stepped back into the water, walking near the man but…he ran.

"Wait!" she shouted toward him. He didn't stop, so Jean began to follow him. Why, she didn't even know…

"Wait!" Jean repeated when they were once again on some land. The man was getting into a small canoe. She was surprise to see a raccoon inside the vessel. For a brief moment, Jean remembered the greedy raccoon from earlier, but then she focused on the man. He was already in the canoe.

"Please, stop!" she said again, and this time, the man paused and turned back at her, the paddle in his hand. "Please…don't run off," said Jean quickly, walking slowly to the canoe.

"It's…alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Jean said this with a bit of irony. She had thought _he _was going to attack _her_, but instead, she popped out with a gun blazing. He was probably scared - of her!

Jean held out her somewhat shaking hand to the man. "Here…come on and get out of there…I just…want to talk…"

The man stared at her, confused, then he said something in a language she didn't understand. She couldn't even begin to separated where words began and ended.

"You don't…understand a word I'm saying, do you?" Jean said with a wan smile, but she just held her hand out further. "It's okay," she said slower, thought she knew it would make much of a difference.

The man looked apprehensive still, but Jean could also see this… curiosity in his brown eyes.

Finally, he took her hand.

His palms were rough, probably with hard work. Jean knew her own her callused from being on a ship for many months. Her female friends thought it was dreadful. But Jean didn't mind.

This wasn't all she felt, though. Jean felt…something inside her. This unexplainable feeling in her stomach that went up to her chest. The wind was picking up and there were all these beautifully color leaves swirling around the pair, causing their hair to fly everywhere. Jean finally realized why she was so fascinated with this man.

He was absolutely beautiful.

"Who are you?" asked Jean, dumbstruck by this revelation.

The man closed his eyes for a moment, and Jean was suddenly sad. She loved his eyes. But only a moment later did he open them.

"Pocahon," he said in a deep velvet voice.

"What did you say?" she asked.

And to her surprise, he spoke perfect English.

"My name is…Pocahon."

~.~.~.~.~.~.

The woman in front of him was absolutely breathtaking. She was very tall and slim, with that strange, but alluring, pale long hair.

The metal object - Pocahon could only assume it was a weapon - frightening him. He remembered that it was said to shoot fire…

It was hard, but Pocahon fled from the woman. He heard her saying things behind him, but nothing he could understand. He just kept running. He was in his canoe when he finally paused at another one of her shouts.

She approached him cautiously, and was speaking again. Pocahon couldn't understand anything she was saying, but she was holding her hand out. He could only assume that she wanted him to get out of the canoe.

After some deliberation, Pocahon reached out his own hand and took hers. Hers was much smaller than his, but fit nicely inside his own. Pocahon stood and stepped out of the canoe, lost in her eyes. Like everything about the woman, her eyes were pale. They were actually the color of the sky….how strange.

Pocahon felt the earth move around them, felt his own heart leap. Grandfather Willow always said to listen to the earth and sky, as they always knew things we didn't.

The woman said something again. Pocahon was frustrated he couldn't understand…he closed his eyes and tried to listen to the wind.

'_Listen with your heart….you will understand…' _

Pocahon heard these words with his heart…so it was only too easy to take the advice. He opened his eyes and spoke: "Pocahon."

"What did you say?" said the woman in a soft voice. This time, Pocahon could understand her.

"My name is…Pocahon," he said. It was bizarre to hear the unfamiliar language in his voice.

The woman smiled, showing how beautiful she was. "My name is," she said, pointing to herself. "Jean Smith."

Pocahon smiled back at Jean. He was aware that he was still holding her hand.

He didn't mind this at all.

**----------**

**Well - what did you think? Review with your thoughts!**


End file.
